The Calling
by ILoveMyBooks
Summary: Jane Summers never expected to meet somelike like the Doctor, but with a sudden change of events shows her true feelings, will she stay in London with her bestfriend Stephen Blackwell or join the Doctor in his travels, only TIME will TELL.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: BBC Owns everything Doctor Who, even though I wish to own it :D**

**Welcome to this fully original story of mines, may I say think you for clicking the link or even bothering to read this far.**

**Actors**

**Matt Smith - The 11th Doctor**

**Jane Summers - Andrea Bowen**

**Stephen Blackwell - Beau Mirchoff **

**Extra 1 - John Baddeley**

**Extra 2 - Dane Brookes**

Jane Summers walked down the demanding streets of London, carrying her schoolbag, well it wasn't really a schoolbag, more like a handbag that held Jane's pens and notepads which would show the way to Journalism, the career the career she aspired to succeed at. As she turned the corner her mobile began to ring and opening it her eyes rolling in infuriation, "You rang me to tell me there's no milk?" she shouted "Well go to the bleeding shops then!"

Hanging up on him, she walked down the street for a second she became dizzy, her ears started to bleed, she howled "Where is that screeching coming from?" Looking up at the cloudless sky, a burning police box was coming through the atmosphere "What, the hell?" She looked around, everybody was experiencing the same thing, the screeching became louder and with one last look she collapsed.

Stephen Blackwell opened his eyes, the light of day distorted him, sitting up straight in his bed, and he noticed the line of drool going down his vests. Removing it with his hand and wiping his mouth he got out of bed. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Hmm Breakfast" he said to himself smiling. He opened his bedroom door and walked up the hallway, knocking his roommates and best friends door Jane Summers, he yawned again. "Jane you in there?" he said in a dozy way. With the advantage of cheerfulness, he opened the door. He entered it and found it empty, on her desk was a number of news articles regarding the planet that had come in contact with Earth on Christmas Day. He left the room and entered the kitchen, with another yawn he opened the fridge, there was no milk and he cried in annoyance. Heading to the telephone, he picked it up and rang Jane. "Jane there's no milk" he said with a tone of utter annoyance "I'm only up, calm down Jane!" A beeping tone was heard, "Eurgh" he said stretching his muscles "Women."

He headed over to the couch and switched on the TV, GMTV was on interviewing Katie Price about her break-up with Alex Reid. "Whoa" he said becoming dizzy, everything was moving, and then a knife-like scream hit his ears and they started to bleed "AH" he shouted "Where is that coming from?" He focused on the TV for a mere second; Katie Price was experiencing the same thing, "What the" but before Stephen could utter hell he blacked out.

3 Minutes Later...

Stephen Blackwell found himself lying on the carpet of the living room, his ears had stopped bleeding but he felt a massive headache, he twisted himself around looking at the TV, blackness filled the screen. Getting him up, Stephen rushed over to the phone, the line was cut. He ran over to the window and looked up, there were people running and screaming "Why isn't our mobiles working?" one man shouted with concern. Stephen rushed to his room and got dressed within in seconds, rushing out the door he promised "I'm going to find you Jane."

Jane Summers felt the coldness of the ground sweep through her, opening her eyes she saw a face. He had long brown hair and was wearing a brown suit that was ripped at the shoulders and back "Hi there" he said looking at Jane funny. Jane lifted herself up and felt a rush of pain in her head. "Who are you?" she said with a puzzle.

"I'm the Doctor, just the Doctor" he said smiling. Jane still felt the coldness and headache "Did you experience what we all did?" said Jane looking grief-stricken "and oh my god, I have to find Stephen, see if he is ok."

"Your mobile won't work" The Doctor said "The signal has been destroyed, now tell me what happened?" Jane looked around her, people were screaming cars had crashed into poles and walls, people were holding their dead. "I felt dizzy, then this stabbing screaming hit my ears and they started to bleed and then I blacked out..." Jane spoke as the Doctor touched the sides of her forehead "You didn't see anything?" "I remember, a burning police box coming through the atmosphere, do you don't think it's one of those alien things, first those fat things now this and do you have any headache tablets?" Jane said rubbing her forehead.

"Why are you experiencing a headache?" said the Doctor, Jane nodded, touching Jane's forehead, she sighed with relief "Thanks." The Doctor ran across the road, to an abandoned car, "No luck" he said trying to start it "Nothing is working, no internet, cars, and no signals, no trains nothing!" He looked over at Jane and ran.

"You're not getting away from me mate!" she said running after him. The Doctor continued to run, Jane tripped over a stone and feel to the ground. Getting herself up, she noticed a shadow coming over her, but it wasn't this over her it was over the sky. "DOCTOR!" she screamed, he turned around and looked up at the sky.

**Thank you for reading, until next time and remember**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW I'm Begging You !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Readers, May I say I am sorry for not updating I had exams, thank god they are over and thanks for the three reviews but for now Chapter 2 Enjoy (:**

**Actors**

**Matt Smith - The 11th Doctor**

**Jane Summers - Andrea Bowen**

**Stephen Blackwell - Beau Mirchoff**

**Sarah-Jane Smith- Elisabeth Sladen**

**Wilfred Mott- Bernard Cribbins**

**Extra 1 - John Baddeley**

**Extra 2 - Dane Brookes**

**Extra 3 - Connie Booth  
**

"DOCTOR!" Jane Summers screamed as the bustling wind hit her face, the Doctor turned around and looked into the sky. Jane fell on her knees, she gasped in fear a giant rock with figures on the outside looking at them. She looked at the Doctor who was running, "Doctor" she screamed once more getting to her feet "I don't know who you are but I know you can do something about it!"

The Doctor turned around, looking at Jane with the expression of regret "Jane Ellen Summers, you are going to do so much with your life but please go back to Stephen." Jane grasped his arm, filled with anger she slapped him across the face "You spoke to me, now I'm involved your problem!"

"Get Donna inside the house now, she can't remember the Doctor!" spoke Wilfred Mott, while he bumped into the Doctor "I'm so sorry" he said with a tizzy "Don't worry, there be someone here to help" speaking to The Doctor as the doctor himself smiled.

"Ok, now what is that spaceship-thing above the earth?" Jane spoke sweat falling from her forehead.

"The Home of the Blackout, my race well we believed we wiped them out of existence, that blackout." The Doctor gulped "Took information during the three minutes of the blackout and harvest over six billion memories to form the image of the human race, that headache you had, it was a single connection leading to Earth, but imagine 6 million connections that's how they came here so quick, there going to kill you all, It was written within The Scrolls of Noble!"

At that very precise moment, a silver beam hit Big Ben, it wasn't destroying it but merely spinning the clock very fast. "The Blackout, it's turning back time it's taking the entire information of time" shouted The Doctor as the sky grew blacker and the winds grow stronger as Jane's brown hair was blown back.

"My TARDIS, it's miles away" The Doctor screamed putting his hands on his head "Your phone Jane, give me your phone!" Jane handed her phone straight to him, the Doctor removed his sonic-screwdriver and pressed a blue button, a noise was created, like a sonic noise and he was moving it up and down from the phone.

"Ok Jane, I've got you signal but that doesn't matter, I'm putting down a random four numbers" he said "Now hold, and don't let go!"

"What four random..?" said Jane scared but also puzzled.

"Just Hold On!" The Doctor screamed pressing the call button, at that moment screams were heard/

Jane felt dizzy, the street was going around in circles she could hear the Doctor screaming "Don't let go!"

Jane kept holding on to the phone joining hands with the Doctor, "Ah" she screamed, the sound was getting worst The street was now gone and Jane toppled to the ground.

Panting she sat her on buttocks, the streets were no-more and the landscape resembled an quarry destroyed and laced with rock Jane whimpered "Doctor where-e-e-e-e are we? The Doctor stood up, and helped Jane up "I put in the digits of 2012 in your phone and when the blackout and the entire time vortex if earth took, we transported here to 2012" he said. Jane screamed in fear

"Stephen, everything my family," tears fell from her eyes.

"Family?" said The Doctor with a grin of sorrow "I once had a family but I killed them."

"And Stephen, Doctor what about Stephen is he dead?" Jane saying crying in her hands.

"Jane, look" The Doctor said pointing down at her phone "Signal, if we, if we could trace back the call to Stephen, we could reverse everything but by doing so it means we never met each other."

"Do it then" said a figure behind them, pointing a gun at there back "Turn around!" The Doctor and Jane obeyed and turned,

"Now, who are you?" said Sarah-Jane Smith pointing a Kahr 9mms at them.

"Sarah-Jane" The Doctor said "It's me the Doctor!"

"Doctor?" said Sarah-Jane, her clothes were ripped, her face filled with grit and dirt.

"You watched the creation of the Daleks on Skaro, you also have a son named Luke."

"Doctor" she screamed running and hugging him.

"DOCTOR!" Jane screamed.

**I think that was a nice little cliffhanger lol!**

**Originally I was going to do Stephen Blackwell in the 2012 scene, but then Sarah-Jane replaced him because in the next chapter Jane will find out what a companion means, and what she or he does. **

**Now Please Review, I am begging you three more reviews would be brilliant!  
**


End file.
